mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kotodama
For the Ali Project single see Kotodama (song) refers to the Japanese belief that mystical powers dwell in words and names. English translations include "soul of language", "spirit of language", "power of language", "power word", "magic word", and "sacred sound". The notion of kotodama presupposes that sounds can magically affect objects, and that ritual word usages can influence our environment, body, mind, and soul. This Japanese compound kotodama combines koto 言 "word; speech" and tama 霊 "spirit; soul" (or 魂 "soul; spirit; ghost") voiced as dama in rendaku. In contrast, the unvoiced kototama pronunciation especially refers to , which was popularized by Onisaburo Deguchi in the Oomoto religion. This field takes the Japanese gojūon phonology as the mystical basis of words and meanings, in rough analogy to Hebrew Kabbalah. The etymology of kotodama is uncertain, but one explanation correlating words and events links two Japanese words pronounced koto: this "word; words; speech" and 事 "situation; circumstances; state of affairs; occurrence; event; incident". Note that these two kanji were used interchangeably in the name Kotoshironushi or , an oracular kami mentioned in the Kojiki and Nihon shoki. Kotodama is related with Japanese words such as kotoage "words raised up; invoke the magical power of words", kotomuke "directed words; cause submission though the power of words", and jumon "magic spell; magic words; incantation". Kotodama is a central concept in Japanese mythology, Shinto, and Kokugaku. For example, the Kojiki describes an ukei (or seiyaku) "covenant; trial by pledge" between the sibling gods Susanoo and Amaterasu, "Let each of us swear, and produce children".Chamberlain, B.H. The Kojiki, Records of Ancient Matters, p. 53. 1919. Uttering the divine words of an ukehi supposedly determines results, and in this case, Amaterasu giving birth to five male deities proved that Susanoo's intentions were pure. Kototama or kotodama is also fundamental to Japanese martial arts, for instance, in the use of kiai. Morihei Ueshiba, the founder of aikido, used kototama as a spiritual basis for his teachings. William Gleason says Ueshiba "created aikido based on the kototama principle," and quotes him that "Aikido is the superlative way to practice the kototama. It is the means by which one realizes his true nature as a god and finds ultimate freedom."Gleason, W. The Spiritual Foundations of Aikido, p. 55. Destiny Books, 1995 Mutsuro Nakazono, a disciple of Ueshiba, wrote books on the importance of kototama in aikido.Nakazono, M. Kototama. Third Civilization, 1976. The Kototama Principle. Kototama Institute, 1983. While other cultures have animistic parallels to kotodama, such as mantra, mana, and logos, some Japanese people believe the "word spirit" is unique to the Japanese language. One of the classical names of Japan is ,This quote comes from Kenkyūsha's New Japanese-English Dictionary (5th ed., 2003), which translates kotodama as "the ⌈soul spirit of language; the miraculous power of ⌈language phrase, a spell." a phrase that originated in the Man'yōshū. Kotodama in Popular Culture *In the manga and anime Ayakashi Ayashi, Ryūdō Yukiatsu is a 'Kotodama User' being able to draw the hidden power out of the name of an object or person's name, usually by manifesting a hidden part of the ancient kanji as a weapon. *In the manga and anime Yozakura Quartet, Kotoha Isone is referred to as a Kotodama User, but has the ability to conjure objects by simply speaking their name; some objects require a more complicated description to manifest than others. *In the manga and anime Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase, Kouhei Morioka is born with the power to see spirits. However, he loses this ability after being told many times that he cannot see spirits. His loss of this supernatural ability is ascribed to kotodama. Being told he cannot see spirits has in fact caused him to not be able to see spirits. *In the manga and anime Wagaya no Oinari-sama, Ebisu uses the power of kotodama against the main character Kūgen Tenko. References External links *Kotodama, Encyclopedia of Shinto *KOTODAMA, Encyclopedia of Aikido *Kotodama: The Power of Words, A Videogame that teaches Japanese, Carnegie Mellon Category:Japanese mythology Category:Japanese words and phrases Category:Shinto da:Kotodama de:Kotodama fr:Kotodama ja:言霊 ru:Котодама sv:Kotodama zh:言靈